


Desire

by Dahliaxat68



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Character Study, Erotic Poetry, Established Relationship, GIMP (GNU Image Manipulation Program), M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 11:37:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1132174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahliaxat68/pseuds/Dahliaxat68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock can feel Jim's desire, his lust bleeds through their bond. It can be overwhelming at times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desire

Art by: Elfqueen55

 

It is subtle, the air in the room changes.

 

His demeanor also. His stance invitingly seductive.

 

Clothes, a mere inconvenience.

 

His eyes penetrate my naked skin.

 

He leans in and whispers obscenities.

 

My body reacts to his thoughts, and his touch.

 

His passion consumes me.

 

It is the hunger of desire.


End file.
